<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>这下真的要煮红豆饭了 by XG303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063205">这下真的要煮红豆饭了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XG303/pseuds/XG303'>XG303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Build Divers, Gundam Build divers Re:Rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XG303/pseuds/XG303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>自嗨作。ooc请见谅。主 来生响也×久我悠人 ，含有明显的 志堂真辉×向居雏田 。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisugi Kyouya | Kujou Kyouya/Kuga Hiroto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 大雪之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>自嗨作。ooc请见谅。主 来生响也×久我悠人 ，含有明显的 志堂真辉×向居雏田 。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迦尔纳最近总是约不到悠人，盯着许久未上线的ID，他跑去跟芽衣打听了一下，才得知对方正因升学考试而应接不暇。<br/>“真是青春的烦恼呢。”艾米莉亚写着报告头也不抬地幽幽说了一句，“迦尔纳应该没这种烦恼吧。”<br/>“……真是记仇啊艾米莉亚小姐，”耷拉着脑袋把刚拼好的高达模型收纳进盒子，迦尔纳忍不住又叹了口气，“两个月了，那家伙两个月没跟我PK了。我还以为他又要一声不响跑掉。”<br/>艾米莉亚停下笔，抬头看了看沮丧的迦尔纳，又看了看门外模糊的人影，若有所思：“跑不掉的吧？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你们还在这儿啊。”来生响也带着周身的寒气钻进温暖的咖啡店，他摸了摸冻得发红的鼻头，接过店员及时递来的热饮并礼貌致谢，颇为心安地落了座，“我还以为你们都回去了。”<br/>迦尔纳上下打量他尊敬的队长，狐疑地转过头和奋笔疾书的艾米莉亚交头接耳：“他今天出门时不是穿得蛮多的嘛？”<br/>“想知道的话自己问不就好了。”<br/>“……您肯定知道些什么吧艾米莉亚小姐……！”<br/>“你们在嘀咕什么呢？”<br/>“什么也没有！哈哈！是说下次的战队训练打算……”</p><p> </p><p>“呀，悠人，回来啦，嗯？这衣服是怎么回事？”久我百合子正端着一锅热气腾腾的罗宋汤，蒸气模糊了眼镜，心思细腻的母亲还是认出了儿子身上过于宽大的外套并不属于他自己。<br/>久我悠人难得地失语，毕竟自己也十分清楚，刚刚的经历足以媲美时下正热播的偶像剧，如今他的心脏仍然跳动地飞快，要他将事情如实告知，的确需要勇气。<br/>所以，他只是将视线微微移开，用余光观察着母亲的神色，略不自然地说：“这是认识的人的……”<br/>于是，他的母亲也将视线微微移开，小心翼翼地把罗宋汤放在餐桌上，十指相交置于胸前，喃喃自语：“果然还是做一碗红豆饭比较好吧……”<br/>“妈妈……？”</p><p>再三确认了母亲的那句话只是玩笑以后，悠人怀着躁动不安的心情踱回了房间，他把窗帘拉紧，于幽暗之中缓缓脱下身上似乎仍留有那人体温的外套，鬼使神差地把头埋了进去。<br/>他的脑袋一片空白。<br/>但他仍无法自持地笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>今天虽然气温骤降，但悠人和雏田还是风雨不改地在图书馆复习。休息的空档雏田在冷风中慢慢喝着盒装草莓牛奶，再一次叹气说非常羡慕悠人自小就很有主见，而自己还在烦恼着。悠人想说你不也早就决定好目标大学了吗？但转念一想，她烦恼的也许并不是升学的事情。<br/>自从解决了艾多拉的事情后，悠人和雏田的关系更加密切了，他们如同血浓于水的亲人一般，从前不会触碰的话题现在也会慢慢敞开了心无话不说，那些无法与父母相谈的青春期话题，尽数向对方抛去，有时就连悠人也难以精准地把控度，每每惹怒雏田。<br/>今天也不例外，他脱口而出：“你和真辉怎么了吗？”<br/>“真是的——！悠人总是这样……”嘟起嘴巴的少女将被风吹乱的头发拂至耳后，瞥了一眼面露难色的青梅竹马，无奈地笑了笑“少女的心是很脆弱的，悠人要记住哦。”<br/>“真辉要去海外留学两年。”少女的声音被风割裂开，消散在悄然飘落的雪中。<br/>久我悠人安慰人的技能尚不达标，他也明白自己的青梅竹马并不需要安慰，于是他只是将自己的想法一一传达：“即使这样，你也不会放弃一早定下的目标吧？”<br/>“那是当然！”明朗的少女有着使不完的活力，如同初升的太阳，持续地散发着能量，但过了一秒又低下了脑袋，“但远距离恋爱果然还是令人不安啊……”<br/>真辉不会出轨的吧，悠人没来由地很相信那位成天把熊挂嘴边的朋友。<br/>虽然有些失礼但女孩子的想法果然挺难懂的。悠人观察着时而振奋时而沮丧的青梅竹马，擅自总结了这个过于主观的观点。</p><p>因为心理状态着实不佳，加之真辉的适时出现，雏田在悠人一脸“我懂的”神情中十分抱歉地塞过新买的草莓牛奶作为补偿，然后戴上可爱的小熊帽子跑向自己的男朋友。<br/>悠人握着暖暖的饮料，并没有喝掉的想法，因为他看到了熟悉的身姿出现在大门口。</p><p> </p><p>来生响也很忙，不仅有自己的本职工作需要打理，作为GBN的形象代言人也时常有拍摄需求。今天他原本有外景拍摄工作，但因为导演突如其来的十万火急的会议打乱了计划，于是得以早早下班。虽然工作被中止，但他也不恼不怒，他这段时间实在太忙太忙，除了新年那天和熟识的朋友短暂地见了个面，其他时间除了工作就是吃和睡，如今难得的有只属于自己的时间，他只觉得通体舒畅。于是也不顾愈发凛冽的寒风，沿着海边轻松地走走停停，像一个初来乍到的观光客。只是这个时候别说观光客了，连日常嬉戏打闹的小学生们也全都不见，只有下得越来越猛的雪。</p><p>雪下得太大了，北风吹得人头疼，来生响也收起了堆雪人的心思，打算叫个车回咖啡店，还没拿出手机，一辆红色的小型汽车停在了跟前，摇下的车窗后面，是志堂真辉百年如一日无表情的脸：“要坐吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“我要去图书馆，可以捎你一程。”<br/>“哦……”<br/>就这么稀里糊涂地坐上了车。</p><p>“嗯，还要五分钟。先别出来，到了我再打给你。”<br/>看来是和关系亲密的人通话的样子，来生响也拘谨地坐在副驾驶，正酝酿着如何开口——他跟志堂真辉的交流一直都是通过久我悠人进行的，如今要独自面对颇为电波的对方，就算是他也感到压力丛生。<br/>“久我悠人也在图书馆。”红灯变绿灯，志堂真辉平稳地行驶在车流稀疏的马路上，“你似乎没有他就不能和我说话。”<br/>“……”真难搞啊，拥有冠军称号的男人也不免流下冷汗。<br/>“工作模式的你，和私人模式的你，相差蛮大的。”志堂真辉话匣子一旦打开似乎就关不上，“你喜欢久我悠人吧。”<br/>话题是怎么变成这个的啊！如果是迦尔纳的话一定会如此大喊。而来生响也，只是涨红了脸，尴尬地转头假装看风景，以实际行动默认了对方的话语。<br/>“他还未成年吧。虽然我女朋友也是。”<br/>短暂的沉默后，来生响也终于整理好了情绪，如同他以往的每次得体对话一般缓缓开口：“一定很辛苦吧。”<br/>“但我不会放弃。”<br/>“是吗？那就好。”</p><p>答谢过各种意义上都在那条长长的空无一人的道路上搭救了自己一把的志堂真辉，来生响也大步地走向远处呆呆伫立的高中生，身边跑过一个戴着小熊帽子的女孩，那个帽子跟志堂真辉车上的一模一样——就是她吧，但来生响也无暇思考，他开始跑了起来，似乎晚一秒的话眼前的幸福就会消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>室内暖气开得很足，眼前的高中生脸蛋被热得红扑扑的，对比起一身寒气的成年人像是冰火两重天。<br/>“响也先生怎么在这里？”急急忙忙地递过手中热乎的饮料，在体温触碰的一瞬间两人似乎都被静电麻痹了一下，高中生匆忙地想收回手，却被对方宽厚的双手温柔包裹。<br/>成年人平日坚持锻炼，一路奔跑过来也不见喘息，凌乱的只有额前的刘海，他深邃的目光紧紧锁住慌张的高中生，那句每每在夜深人静时萦绕心头的话终于能见天日：“我好想你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我好想你。”<br/>久我悠人惊恐地删掉无意识打下的几个字，他本来是想发祝贺新年的邮件给一直以来都对自己照顾有加的前战队队长的，怎么双手就不听使唤了呢！大概是晚饭时父亲分享的恋爱小说太深入人心了吧……虽然自己也真的挺想念响也先生的……停下停下！再想下去就会有可怕的事情发生了！<br/>一段酸涩的回忆涌上心头，久我悠人感到两人交叠的双手温度变得一致，他想低头确认，却动弹不得——他发现自己早已模糊的视线无法从对方脸上移开了。</p><p> </p><p>由于来往的行人审视的目光过于刺痛，靠谱的成年人还是将呆愣的高中生带到了安静的落地窗的角落。大雪终于停了，紧握的手却始终不见分开，阳光穿过云层洒在GBN形象代言人温柔的脸上，久我悠人长长呼出了一口气，踮起脚，如面对至宝一般，轻轻地吻了对方微微翘起的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>久我悠人从以前就觉得，自己偶尔也会做出些可怕的事情。比如现在，尽管他的大脑仍非常冷静地思考着：这是经过理性分析才做出的举动。但心脏却似乎要跳出来了。<br/>来生响也从以前就觉得，自己偶尔也有笨拙的时候，比如对待自己的私人感情的时候。每天夜里都准时出现在自己睡梦中的主角正如梦里一样在亲吻自己，而自己却因为过于开心而当场愣住——虽然自己的经验为零，但也不至于如此逊色吧……接下来该怎么……<br/>“滴——滴——”手机适时地响了起来，来生响也一边说着“抱歉”一边手忙假乱地腾出右手从口袋里掏出手机，他的左手仍温柔地握住高中生小一号的双手——尽管温柔，但高中生知道这是他无法挣脱的力道——但他也不想挣脱。<br/>久我悠人看着高大落地窗外归家的人群，眼神时不时飘向打开工作模式的成年人——在不断交汇的视线中他们一次又一次因为害羞而双双移开目光，手里的饮料逐渐冷却，重合的双手和脸却愈来愈热。</p><p>就在久我悠人以为自己要发烧的时候，对方终于关掉了手机，同时也放开了手。双手以可怕的速度冷了下来。<br/>强装冷静的高中生望向一脸郑重的成年人，只见他清了清嗓子，那炙热的目光投射的热量似乎可以击穿PS装甲：“悠人君，我喜欢你。你愿意和我在一起吗？”<br/>久我悠人想起了父亲那天所说的恋爱小说的结局，因为重重的压力，两个男生最终还是天各一方。他不知道此时心中腾然升起的异样情绪是害怕还是恐惧，但他相信眼前这个人，也相信自己，于是，他轻轻点了点头，哽咽着说出对方最希冀的回答：“我也喜欢你，响也先生。”</p><p> </p><p>之后是在图书馆闭馆的铃声中匆忙结束温情时刻的，两个人相顾无言的时候觉得时间过得好慢好慢，但天已然全黑，来生响也解决掉冷了的草莓牛奶后和久我悠人相隔一个拳头距离地走在清冷的街上，他听到了高中生吸鼻子的细微声音，于是脱掉了自己的呢子外套给衣着单薄的高中生穿上，碎碎念的样子让高中生噗嗤地笑了出来，于是他们牵着手，在璀璨的灯光里，如同每一对幸福的恋人一样，相互偎依。</p><p> </p><p>漫无目的地就走到了来生响也名下的咖啡店前，就在成年人觉得自己搞砸了的时候高中生如梦初醒：“我家，就在转角那里。”<br/>“啊……原来这么近啊……”<br/>久我悠人觉察到了对方失落的情绪，笑了笑：“我平常不走这条路。而且，响也先生太忙了，也不怎么来这边吧？”<br/>“是的……”听声音似乎更失落了。<br/>“那么……”<br/>“需要我送你回去么？”<br/>“不用了，您还有工作要忙吧？先回去吧，艾米莉亚小姐等很久了吧？”<br/>久我悠人是个很体贴别人的人，这一点来生响也从以前就知道。<br/>“你偶尔也可以任性一点的。”他将红了眼眶的高中生抱在怀里，感受着怀里鲜活的身体，他的少年还在成长呢，对方身上淡淡的沐浴乳味道正争先恐后地钻进鼻腔，像是怕对方听不到，他再次重复，“任性一点也没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>“悠人——吃饭咯——”母亲的声音温温柔柔的，唤醒了在黑暗中抱着外套傻乐的久我悠人，他连忙应了一句，然后把外套小心翼翼地挂起，一边想着找干洗店的事一边打开房门准备跟难得一块吃饭的父亲打招呼：“要洗干净再送回去……”<br/>“洗什么？”<br/>“孩子他爸，果然要做红豆饭了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 要拿你怎么办才好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.主 来生响也×久我悠人，含有少量 志堂真辉×向居雏田 。<br/>2.含有接吻情节。<br/>3.小学生文笔，自嗨作，OOC和基本设定错误请见谅。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>久我百合子盯着儿子手里提着的东西一脸高深莫测，在耳朵变得发红之前久我悠人以此生最快的速度戴好围巾丢下一句“我出门了”便仓惶逃脱——希望今晚回家时妈妈能回复正常，他如此祈祷着。</p><p>清晨的雾气还未散去，向居雏田打开家门看到的是看着早已暗下的手机屏幕似乎有些脸红的青梅竹马，还没开口询问已被对方抢先一步：“稍微绕个路可以吗？”<br/>“嗯，没问题。要去哪儿？”<br/>“干洗店。”神色正常的男孩示意了一下手中的袋子，“就交叉路口那家。”<br/>“嗯？百合子阿姨很忙吗？”<br/>“……嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈说这附近开了一家新的咖啡店，拿铁咖啡特别棒，我待会儿想试试。”<br/>“嗯，就在干洗店附近。”<br/>“悠人去过吗？”<br/>“……没有，路过而已。”<br/>“诶……这样啊。今天的悠人好奇怪呀。”<br/>“是、是吗，啊！到了！”<br/>“果然很奇怪！”<br/>“错觉吧……唔！”<br/>“呜喔？！”<br/>分别捂着左脸和额头的两个男生痛苦地拉开距离，正打算道歉时双双愣在原地——<br/>“迦尔纳先生？”<br/>“悠人！”<br/>本就清净的街道再度炸出响雷：“悠人别想跑！我找你找得好苦啊两个月了足足两个月零八天了这次你是逃不掉的了！”说着便手脚并用地缠住惊恐的后辈，看起来就像什么神话里的什么神秘生物。<br/>“我没逃啊……”<br/>“神一定是听到了我的祈祷才让我和你遇见的吧！这就是羁绊啊！”向来活泼的前辈已经开始因重逢而流下热泪，“多说无用现在就去决斗吧！”<br/>久我悠人也是心痒难耐，他好久没登陆游戏了，好久没摸过高达模型了，但他还是看了一眼身边呆若木鸡的青梅竹马，一脸为难：“我……待会儿还要去复习……”<br/>哪料到身上挂着的前辈更激动了，他深深吸气然后嚎了一嗓子：“悠——人——不要离开我——和GBN——”</p><p>最终是约定今晚准时上线切磋一把才把暴走的迦尔纳给镇压下来的，雏田担忧地看着微笑目送前辈的悠人，小声开口：“这样真的好吗？”<br/>“这是我的真实心情，没有在勉强。”悠人尝试让自己的声音听起来再可靠些，好安抚因为自己的不稳重而心生顾虑的青梅竹马，“本来也打算今晚登录GBN的。”<br/>少女总算是安下心来，她向前走了几步，夸张地伸了个懒腰：“悠人又在自责自己不够成熟吧？”<br/>“为什么知道……”走到少女身旁和她并肩，悠人稍微弯下腰盯着少女放松的脸庞，“但没有自责，是在反思。”<br/>“不过，我也不够成熟呢，”缓缓睁开双眼，已经能看到属于太阳的一丝光芒正冲破云层，少女迎上身边人的温柔视线，“不必要的顾虑会给对方带去负担。我们都还差得远啊~”<br/>“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>接近三点的时候，图书馆百年不遇地断了电，连备用发电机也不奏效。雏田在离馆的人潮中满脸通红地碎碎念着：“真辉刚好约了晚饭差点都拒绝了难道这就是天意这就是ai……啊但是悠人……”<br/>久我悠人无奈地揽过差点撞上柱子的青梅竹马，摇摇对方的肩膀尝试唤回神智：“雏田，雏田。”<br/>“悠人！我是不会离开你的！”经过了长时间的脑力劳动，少女迷迷糊糊揪过悠人的衣领，看起来像喝醉酒的不良一样，“和真辉一起吃饭吧！”</p><p>努力压着内心的激动把持续懵圈的少女转交给一如往日面容严肃的志堂真辉，悠人用志堂真辉大概会喜欢的说话风格开口：“你的女朋友意识飞去别的世界了，请把她完整地带回来。”<br/>“不用说我也会的。”</p><p> </p><p>小型汽车疾驰而去，久我悠人深深呼了一口气，转身走向他一直很在意的那个人。<br/>在看到真辉的车时他也看到了从车上下来的那个人，从昨天到现在一直不断扰乱自己思绪的那个人。从刚才起就一言不发独自走开的那个人如今正倚在落地窗上，双手抱胸闭目养神，如同杂志封面的模特一般惹人注目。</p><p>觉察到脚步声的来生响也终于睁开眼睛，他注视着越来越近的心上人，尽管对自己的小小心机感到抱歉，但还是因为那满溢的甜蜜而摒弃负罪感。同样的时间同样的地点同样的人，昨天是自己跑向他，而今天是他一步一步走向自己。</p><p>这种感觉真好，GBN门面痴痴地笑了起来，但他是一刻也等不及了，他可受不了傻傻等待，于是往前迈了几步，将如小鸟一般瞪大了双眼的心上人拥进怀里，感受着那人身体的温热，感受着那人心脏的跳动，以及感受着那人坚定的回抱。</p><p>恋爱就是这样的吗？心脏像是要跳出来了，来生响也感觉自己有些晕乎乎，是通宵工作的原因吗？似乎现在随时可以进入睡眠。明明是在大街上哎？<br/>这就是恋爱。要呼吸不了了，久我悠人感觉自己有些晕乎乎，是抱得太紧的缘故吗？听着对方愈来愈快的心跳声，他感觉自己陷入了幻觉。明明对方身上的香水味都能闻得一清二楚哎？<br/>“响也先生？”<br/>闷闷的声音透过胸膛传进耳朵，来生响也感觉脸颊发烫，他稍微松开对方，看着对方从自己的怀里像雏鸟一样探出头，刘海凌乱，呼吸粗重，眼神却是无比清朗。<br/>“我好想你/您。”<br/>呼吸停滞的后果就是回过神时双双被自己的笨拙呛到咳嗽。</p><p> </p><p>“悠人君，”因突发状况而不得不松开怀抱的来生响也双手僵硬地垂在身侧，他注视着正抹了抹眼角的久我悠人感觉有些血气上涌，于是身体更僵硬了，“接下来有空吗？”<br/>好不容易平复心态的久我悠人也因为这句话变得同样僵硬，他的恋爱技巧并不是零，但现在的表现很难让人信服，他本着丢人丢到家的态度看向对方，却发现对方一脸局促，和GBN里胜券在握的形象相去甚远，他感到心中不断萌发的爱意正慢慢溢出嘴巴：“有的。”<br/>双手不知不觉间就十指交握了起来，严丝合缝，似乎它们从诞生初始便如此契合。来生响也替对方紧了紧围巾，恢复正常：“我的新家在附近，要去坐坐吗？”<br/>“哎？可以吗？”<br/>“刚装修好，只有些必需品，你不介意就行。”</p><p> </p><p>昨天才告白今天就登门入室未免也太快了吧！如果是风见一定会这么说。但悠人向来没那么罗曼蒂克，他想的是上门拜访不带礼物也太失礼了吧！而来生响也想的是好困想睡觉回家吧。<br/>可喜可贺，你们真的很般配。志堂真辉一定会这么说。</p><p> </p><p>房子靠着海边，宽阔的落地窗还没装上窗帘，可以看到美丽的海湾景色，倒是真的除了少量的生活必需品以外什么也没有。不过日后会慢慢把这儿填满的，来生响也补充道。</p><p>来生响也把暖气打开后，取出一双崭新的室内拖鞋无奈道：“只有我的尺寸，不要嫌弃呀悠人君。”<br/>把脚伸进去，还有很明显的空隙，久我悠人盯着自己的脚渐渐感到燥热，他嘟哝着：“这暖气效率好高……”<br/>来生响也懵懵地回应：“嗯……毕竟是新的……”</p><p>“这里只有咖喱，你吃咖喱吗？”<br/>“吃的。需要帮忙吗？”<br/>“不用，你坐着就好，我记得盐是在这里……唔。”蹲下身在橱柜摸索的来生响也冷不丁地撞到了头，他平日里惹人羡慕的身材在此刻成了弱点，站在一旁随时待命的久我悠人赶紧探下身子查看情况，万幸只是小小磕碰了一下，他安心地拍了拍胸口然后把不认输的自家恋人拉起，露出志在必得的笑容：“这个时候请让我出场，队长。”</p><p>从何时起久我悠人对来生响也的称呼从“队长”改口成“响也先生”了呢？对于这件事来生响也本是有些别扭的，而现在这一声“队长”喊得却与以往的每一次都不一样，来生响也没来由地觉得很开心，他心中的别扭与开心拼命撕扯，撕扯到最后却互相言和然后萌生了不满，他不满自己这不受控的情绪变化，思考再三还是将这份不满的始作俑者全盘托出：“悠人君，是从什么时候起不再喊我‘队长’的？”<br/>久我悠人将圆柱形的盐罐子捧在手中，冷静地摩挲着上面的纹路，脸上却是一片通红：“……的时候。”<br/>“诶？”<br/>来生响也慌了，他似乎问了很不得了的问题，对方也说了很不得了的答案，虽然事到如今已经没什么比他们的关系更不得了了，但他还是稳住心神，将注意力全数放在缩成小小一团的恋人身上，确保自己不会再错过任何一个关于对方的讯息。<br/>“刚发现我对你的感情变得不太正常的时候。”</p><p>闭着眼睛吐露真言好逊啊。久我悠人在安静的时间里甚至模拟了一遍完美对答，他悄悄睁开眼睛，借助余光看到对方的身影逐渐靠近——</p><p>温热的气息呼在颈部，久我悠人打了个冷颤：“响也先生？”<br/>灯光洒落在拥抱着的两人身上，他们的影子融为一体，久我悠人数着通过背部传来的心跳声，尽管双脚似乎有些麻痹，但仍然感到满足。<br/>“我很开心。”<br/>不带丝毫掩饰的心情就这么钻进了早已变得红彤彤的耳朵，久我悠人的心跳得极快，他其实数到三以后就数不下去了。<br/>“好可爱。”来生响也感受着怀中人的颤抖，脱口而出，“我该怎么办。”<br/>响也先生太狡猾了，我才是要拿你怎么办才好。久我悠人瞪大双目，脑袋要变得无法思考了。</p><p> </p><p>将不知所措的恋人拉起身来，来生响也把碍事的盐罐子搁置一旁，然后轻轻托住久我悠人的脸颊，手指碰到柔软的耳垂，这一切都让他心猿意马。<br/>“我可以亲你吗？”<br/>因为脚麻而不得不倚在恋人身上的久我悠人，由于逆光而看不太清恋人的表情，他的双手缓缓爬上恋人的脖颈，如小蛇一般灵活，他们靠得更紧密了。接触到的每一处肌肤都在发着无法抑制的高热，他想他一定是发烧了。<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>好难呼吸。久我悠人迷迷糊糊地想。听到的除了自己和对方的粗重呼吸声，还有舌头交缠的湿嗒嗒的声音。好烫，舌头好烫，手好烫，大脑好烫，凡是被对方碰到的地方哪里都好烫，可是却不想分开。只想紧紧地抱在一起，什么也不去思考。<br/>“唔唔……”被突然抱起坐在流理台上的未成年人发出了惊讶的声音，尚未来得及理解发生了什么，姿势已经变成了像黏在枝干上的考拉，攀在高大的恋人身上了。<br/>堪堪搭在腰间的双腿像挠痒痒的羽毛一样让来生响也的心越来越痒，越来越痒。唇间微微泄出的呜咽声让他再也无心思考，脑子里像塞满了蜜糖，黏糊糊，甜蜜蜜。<br/>他爱我。来生响也断片的大脑似乎还可以运转，我也爱他。如同魔咒的两句话不断回响，他却不觉得厌烦。</p><p>在窒息之前终于得以分开，泛红的闪着水光的微肿嘴唇，不知何时起就盈满了眼泪的双眸，年轻的恋人无辜呆楞的神情，目睹所有的来生响也只觉得身体的某个部位在拉起警报。他郑重地亲吻泛红的眼角，整理对方凌乱的刘海，然后深深地埋进恋人的脖颈，享受这一刻的温存。<br/>同时也在努力使自己冷静。</p><p>热度渐渐退了下来，久我悠人终于找回神智，他锁住恋人脖颈的双手手掌早已布满汗水，紧贴对方腰间的双腿也在微微发抖——兴奋的残留。接吻的时候他感到兴奋，一种前所未有的兴奋席卷全身，他对此既紧张又害怕，但又感到安心——因为他还有一个可以和他分享这些未知事物的人。<br/>恋人。这个词光是想想都让人害羞得捂住耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“咖喱要什么口味的？”沙哑的声音掩盖不住的喜悦，呼吸的气息打在脖颈，久我悠人感到一阵酥麻。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“有好几种口味的速食咖喱，你要哪种？”<br/>“响也先生是在搜集市面上的速食咖喱准备做测评吗？”<br/>“要哪种？”<br/>“唔……不如随机选择吧。”<br/>“真是自由啊。”<br/>“是响也先生说的任性一点也没关系的。”<br/>“嗯，你做得很棒。”</p><p> </p><p>惴惴不安地瞄着厨房的情况，久我悠人的心情久久不能平复——他感受到甜头了，所以才会一反常态地提出任性的要求，而对方也甘之如饴地接受自己的任性——他爱着我，久我悠人将手里的抱枕抓紧又放开，看着恋人的背影无声地开口：“响也。”</p><p>“尝尝吧，我平时不怎么做饭，但姑且能入口。”脱掉围裙的来生响也衬衣下面汗湿了一片，肌肉的形状若隐若现，他尴尬地笑笑，“你先吃，我去换件衣服。不要等我。”<br/>虽说GBN的冠军实力高强人尽皆知，但没想到做饭也这么厉害，久我悠人心安理得地一口一口吃着咖喱，这真的只是速食咖喱吗？<br/>“味道怎样？”换上居家服的来生响也顿时显得柔和，也许是因为处在自己的私人空间，身体也显而易见地放松，他随意地坐在年轻恋人的身边，弯弯嘴角，“我觉得自带的调料不太好，所以换了些调料。”<br/>“原来如此，响也先生虽然说自己不怎么做饭，”久我悠人擦了擦嘴巴，小声说了句“感谢款待”，继续看向开始进食的恋人，“但手艺却不是一般的水平。”<br/>“那是什么水平？”忍不住想要逗逗恋人的来生响也感觉自己有点飘飘然到放肆了，他再度张口打算说“我开玩笑的”，没料到对方已经将了自己一军：“冠军的水平。”<br/>来生响也觉得久我悠人现在的表情值得铭记一生，自信、尊敬，还有那藏也藏不住的爱。</p><p> </p><p>吃饱喝足之后适合睡大觉，久我悠人看着来生响也眼下的黑眼圈神色凝重地提出建议，他重申一遍，您需要去补眠，响也先生。<br/>将盘子放进洗碗机，洗净并擦干双手的久我悠人主动上前拥抱早已疲惫不堪的恋人，抚摸着结实的后背，喃喃自语：“我会很担心的。”<br/>“这是备用钥匙，”仿佛下一秒就要睡着的来生响也递过一枚崭新的钥匙，他亲亲年轻恋人的嘴唇，黏糊糊地继续说，“不知道为什么，要给你才安心。”</p><p>“那么我就回去了，”由着恋人帮自己围围巾，久我悠人踮起脚捧起恋人的脸颊送上一吻，“请好好休息。不要因为半夜睡醒就偷偷拼高达模型。”<br/>来生响也觉得自己要变成另一个人了，他把恋人压在玄关的全身镜上，抚摸着还在长身体的恋人的纤细腰肢，听见自己与对方同步的呼吸里黏糊的水声，他的思绪被搅得一塌糊涂。<br/>他离不开他了。</p><p> </p><p>“滴——滴——”被按掉两次的电话依然强硬地打了进来，不得已地瘫软在恋人怀中的久我悠人头昏脑胀，看也不看就接听电话。<br/>“悠——人——”迦尔纳爽朗的声音透过电波有些失真，“你在哪——”<br/>“迦尔纳先生？！”<br/>“？！”<br/>“对啊就是我！嘻嘻，你在哪？什么时候上线？”<br/>恋人带有睡意的疑惑眼神显得无辜又无助，久我悠人忍住笑意三两下挂掉电话，开始解释早上的邂逅。<br/>“迦尔纳是有抱怨过你没上线，但知道你要备考以后就不怎么提了。”提起可靠的战队成员，来生响也下意识地严肃了起来，“他是个难缠的对手，这场对战，我很期待。”<br/>久我悠人看着脑内已经模拟了几种战术的GBN冠军扑哧地笑出声：“响也先生该去休息啦，对战的话我会好好录下的，所以请安心睡觉。”<br/>“嗯，小心点。”<br/>“好的好的。”</p><p> </p><p>摩挲着口袋里的钥匙，久我悠人不疾不徐地走在这条尚不熟悉的路上，他要把沿途的景色都一一记下，这样下次他才不会迷路。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>